


Her Deepest Fear

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:10:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ingrid's past haunts her even now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Deepest Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag6. Prompt is sneeze as per charmingregal's request.

Emma cursed her weak immune system. 

She and Ingrid finally had a moment to themselves last night, but because she had been working so damned hard in the last few weeks she hadn’t gotten much sleep, being clothes-less for only an hour had left Emma with what she suspected was a cold. 

And of course now Ingrid was fussing like tomorrow would never come if Emma didn’t recover by dawn. And what made things worse was that Ingrid blamed herself. 

Her weak body was hurting the person she loved most. She hated being imperfect. Ingrid deserved perfect. 

She had experienced the worst thing possible, her sister dying in her arms. By her own hand. 

Emma forgot that sometimes. It was no wonder that Ingrid would always be so careful with her. So loving, but when that memory plagued her, she was as distant as the sun on the horizon.

Emma had sought to remove the heartache, and instead her plan had backfired, leading to Ingrid panicking and wrapping Emma up in a spool of blankets. She was convinced that she was the cause of Emma’s condition, all because she had set off a flash of frost raining down on them as she clenched around Emma’s fingers.

At least in the shower Ingrid would relax a little, letting the hot water wash over them to warm their skin. Here Emma could just hold on to Ingrid. Here she could just hold her and never let her go.


End file.
